


Litterbug

by filthinbeau



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fic Exchange, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame fell hard and haven’t gotten up ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litterbug

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Kameda Exchange 2015 posted [HERE](http://kamedalove.livejournal.com/28916.html)   
>  

 

It’s quiet as Kame slides the glass door open and walks out onto the hotel balcony, grinning at Ueda's back. It's not the sight of Ueda bent over the iron railing that makes him smile (okay, not _only_ that); he's just really that happy to see the older. He knows his reaction is ridiculous because they see each other almost all of the time during work but it's still new, this acknowledgment that what he'd been feeling is mutual. And, yeah, that drunken, spontaneous confessions followed by sober, awkward explanations make Kame feel like he's earned this happiness.

Ueda turns toward him and smiles lazily when Kame bumps their hips together in greeting, exhaling in a cloud of smoke and flicking ash over the side. It's just a cigarette in Ueda's hand, something Kame sees nearly every day. He shouldn't be getting turned on when Ueda holds it to his lips and inhales again. But well -- Ueda's mouth. Ueda's hands. And that fucking jaw and cheekbones.

"It's nice out tonight," Kame says, making conversation even though his focus is going a little fuzzy watching.

"Mmm," Ueda agrees, looking away from across the balcony. Ueda turns his head to Kame once, smiling and breathes out again, flicking the cigarette out into the darkness.

"Litterbug." Kame peers over the ledge but he can't see anything. Of course not, it was just a cigarette and even the people below look tiny from this height. "That probably landed in somebody's grandma's hair and now her head's on fire. You ever think about that?"

Ueda looks alarmed, his eyes going wide as he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. God. "That can't really happen," he declares, an almost undetectable note of uncertainty weaved through his words. Good thing Kame's gotten so good at identifying change in Ueda's voice, which is totally something to be proud of. Kame laughs and makes a sudden grab for Ueda around his waist, pulling him back. Ueda whines like he's been robbed out of his dignity but that doesn't stop Kame from dragging them back inside and flinging Ueda onto one of the beds.

Ueda bounces up and down on his back a few times, still trying to look mad but Kame can see that he's hiding a smile. He glares as Kame closes the door and pulls the blinds but when Kame climbs up and starts jumping, he laughs. Seriously, no one can resist a good jump on the bed, and Ueda dropped the unaffected act a long time ago. He stretches out one spindly arm and lets Kame pull him to his feet and they hop together and apart, running from one bed to the other, cracking each other up with fancy trampoline moves and funny faces.

"Watch," Kame says, bouncing high enough that he has to put his palms up so he doesn't conk his head against the ceiling. Then he leaps between the beds and does this totally awesome mid-air split thing, landing right in front of Ueda.

"Wow," Ueda deadpans, "that was a turn on." Kame is giddy tonight, or he is just so into his dancer role in a new drama in which Ueda still trying to squeeze in some time to watch.

Kame waggles his eyebrows and pulls Ueda toward him, lining up their hips. "You don't fool me, Tatsuya. You’re going to let me have my way with you, and it's going to be good."

"Promises, promises." Ueda's voice is still flat but Kame can hear the difference again, and well, Kame can feel. Ueda can be as monotone as he wants or broody, but no guy can hide _that_ , least of all Ueda.

"I do promise," Kame says earnestly. He hops once more, flinging his legs out in front of him and lands on the bed on his back, raising his eyebrows at Ueda still looming over him. He bites his bottom lip and runs one hand down his chest and belly, jerking himself once through his pants before pulling them open, dragging the zipper down. "Unless you'd rather have your way with me."

Ueda kneels down then but doesn't say anything, doesn't touch, just watches and waits as Kame wiggles out of his jeans and underwear and throws his shirt onto the floor. Kame likes Ueda looking at him, a whole different kind of like when all eyes are on him whenever he’s on stage. Nope. Ueda has this intense way of fixating that makes Kame’s face go hot, his pulse speed up, his chest ache. It doesn't matter that Kame has done this with Ueda before, his hand still shakes as he wraps his fingers around his cock and strokes, keeping his eyes locked with Ueda's the whole time.

"Kame," Ueda finally says. He looks surprised after, like he hadn't meant to say it out loud. Kame guesses that he's not the only one who still can't believe he's allowed to have everything he's wanted. But Ueda -- Ueda should get everything he wants. Always. Kame spreads his thighs and reaches up with his free hand to pull Ueda down roughly, his lips against Ueda's and tongue sliding inside his mouth in the space of a breath.

Ueda tastes a little stale, the cigarette lingering on his tongue, and Kame remembers the old anti-smoking propaganda he heard when he was a kid, or a message he got from fans reminding him to quit smoking. _It's like kissing an ashtray._ But Kame really doubts that he'd need to squeeze tight around his dick to stop himself from coming if he made out with an ashtray. He doubts he'd want more the way he always wants more with Ueda, no matter how close they are or how hard they kiss.

Ueda pulls back a little and stares down at Kame, his mouth wet, swollen red. "I'd let you have your way with me anytime." It comes out as a rush of words before Ueda is kissing him again, messy and wet, and it's with so much goodness but that was too important for Kame to let it just slip by. He stops touching himself long enough to push Ueda back again and offers up an easy smile. And it is easy, this is all easy. Fuck, Kame is easy when it comes to Ueda. Like spoiling a little brat. There's no escaping that.

"Me too. I mean that," Kame says, fingers tracing over Ueda's throat. "I'd like that right now, in fact, but you need to be more naked first."

Ueda almost falls off of the bed when he scrambles back and off, but he manages to avoid any major injuries long enough to pull open the buttons on his shirt and tug his belt through the loops so fast that there's an accompanying shoosh of noise. His pants are only in a puddle around his ankles for five seconds before he's making a mad dash for the bathroom, making Kame laugh and shake his head. Sex is such a stupid, wonderful thing, all of the naked rush before and all of the naked rush during. He's always liked it -- duh -- but with Ueda it feels different. Like more. Maybe once the newness wears off Kame won't feel that way, but he kind of doubts it. After all, he'd waited a really fucking long time in the first place.

When Ueda comes back, tossing lube and a couple of condoms onto the bed, Kame can't take his eyes off of him. He even keeps his eyes open when Ueda kisses him again, eyes crossing a little as he threads his fingers through Ueda's hair. Ueda kneels back and Kame puts his hand on Ueda's thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"When I told you that I'd wanted you for a long time, how long did you think I meant?" Kame asks.

Ueda looks a little incredulous and Kame can't blame him, but he also thinks Ueda has a right to know. He pulls Ueda's hand to his mouth, sucking two fingers so far inside that he can feel them against the back of his mouth. It reminds him of sucking Ueda's cock, of pushing down restless hips with his hands, of watching Ueda open up and fall apart because of Kame's tongue.

"I don't know," Ueda says. His eyes are locked on Kame's little mouth and there's a whine in his voice that wasn't there before. "I thought maybe on last year’s trip? That's when I..."

Kame shakes his head and adds another finger past his lips. He knows that's when Ueda started seriously looking at him, knows that because he remembers the very first flutter of hope happening after sharing a pillow and sleeping side by side on the limited space of the chalet room, although there’s barely any sleeping at all.

"Earlier?" Ueda moans as Kame pulls his wrist back so the pads of his fingers slide against Kame's tongue. "Last tour then?"

"No," Kame says, kissing Ueda's fingertips, and he laughs at Ueda's astonished confusion. It helps loosen the pit sitting heavy in his stomach; he's not used to laying so much out on the line. "Once there was this kid and he had this reputation of being kind of a creeper."

Kame reaches over and uncaps the lube, handing it over before pulling Ueda between his thighs. He waits until Ueda's slicked up his fingers to draw his knees up, planting his feet flat on the mattress.

"So people laughed at him sometimes. I laughed at him sometimes." Kame's voice breaks on the last word as Ueda's pushes one finger into him, moving shallowly, just enough to feel the burn and pull inside. "Nothing too mean, really. He was nice, but so, so serious. His hair was a little funny and lots of people weren't sure how can he be the leader of his group."

"Oh?" Ueda arches his eyebrow and presses a kiss to Kame's knee as he pushes a second finger in, drawing it all of the way out and using his other hand to drizzle lube directly onto Kame's cock and between his legs. A lot gets on the sheets. Kame reminds himself to leave a humongous tip before they check out. "That guy sounds like a loser."

Kame nods and lifts his hips off of the bed with a groan as Ueda pushes his fingers in fast, all the way to his knuckles. "A lot of people thought so," Kame rasps. "But he wasn't. He just had a lot to deal with, like a lot of expectation people had on him."

"How did you work that one out?"

"He always looked bored and lonely, having trouble with leadership and leading his band mate. Shitty situation to be in." Kame props himself up on his elbows and shrugs a little, watching as Ueda twists his wrist.

"Did you rescue him? Were you his knight in shining armour?" Ueda asks. He wraps his hand around Kame's dick and strokes./p>

Kame's breath is coming faster now, and it's getting hard to talk. "Didn't need-- he didn't need one. But I'm a handy guy and I like helping out."

Ueda chuckles and rubs his thumb right below the head of Kame's cock at the same time he curls his fingers inside, making Kame jerk his hips and squeeze his eyes tight. "Open your eyes," Ueda says, and Kame obeys immediately with a shiver.

"Anyway," Kame continues with effort, little gasps punctuating every other word, “We did fight. And I groped his butt.” Kame laughed raspily and Ueda scoffed, “That doesn’t count as rescuing, and how’s that even related?”

Kame continues, “Well, still I helped him, at least he knew my lonely hands won’t leave him alone.” It was funny remembering; it made Ueda smiled against Kame’s trembling knee that he was kissing. 

“But then we made up after the fight, I always knew we would. And then there’s this moment where he smiled at me and it was beautiful. I didn't know he even had expressions and then I was faced with this stretched-out wide grin and with his eyes... Your whole face lit up, Ueda."

That makes Ueda smile, too, again, and it matches Kame's memory exactly. The more things change. Ueda pulls his fingers out and crawls up to lick his way inside Kame's mouth again, curl their tongues together, and Kame feels lucky, so fucking lucky.

"I fell hard and I haven't gotten up since," Kame says against Ueda's mouth, his eyes slipping shut again because this is too much. Ueda doesn't ask him to open them again, not when he pulls back and Kame can hear the condom wrapper rip, not when he hears slick latex rolled out, not even when Ueda pushes inside Kame, this time Ueda's cock opening him up instead of his hand.

And Kame -- he feels wide open, all raw feeling and nerve endings, and he doesn't hold back any noises he wants to make as Ueda fucks him. He moans when Ueda pulls one of his legs over his shoulder, curses loudly when Ueda goes as deep as he can, and nearly comes untouched when Ueda says, rough and desperate, "Kame, Kame, come on, please look at me again."

Kame's eyes flutter open and he's rewarded with the sight of Ueda with his mouth open and a trickle of sweat running down his face. When their eyes lock, Ueda surges forward, nearly folding Kame in half as he snaps his hips, the press of his fingers against Kame's thigh and hip hard and bruising. Kame curls his own hand around his dick because he needs and he's chanting Ueda's name after two strokes. Ueda bends him even more with his flexing muscles and presses their foreheads together; Kame thinks maybe he's supposed to break now but all he wants is to give and to give and to give.

"Kame, fuck, thank you. God, thank you for telling me. Mine, you're mine," Ueda declares and Kame discovers how effective one little word can be when he comes in a hot rush, over his belly and chest and Ueda, who's pulses inside when Kame squeezes around him. They're all over each other now.

They pant together for a few moments, Kame trying to keep Ueda _in there_ just a little longer. Then Ueda sighs and carefully rolls away, making Kame wince in the process.

There's a strange, heavy silence of the room, the aftermath of things gone unspoken finally being said out loud but they've been here before and that was scarier. With every new revelation, Kame is more sure of himself and fuck if he doesn't feel confident right now. He pulls Ueda toward him and presses his nose against the side of his throat, inhaling deeply.

"That was awesome," Kame says. "I don't know about you but I could really go for a cigarette right about now," and Ueda laughs so hard his whole body shakes. Kame grins and grabs his pack from the nightstand, offering Ueda one too.

Ueda takes it and lets Kame light him up. Kame watches, transfixed again as Ueda takes a long, slow drag, rolling onto his side and stretching across Kame to tap off the ash.

"Thanks," Kame says, in which Ueda replies with a low humming of content, content with all these things they had in and around themselves.

"Do you think the grandmothers of the world with flammable hair are safe now that I'm in here with you?" Ueda asks, pressing himself against Kame's side.

"No one's ever safe while you're around, Tatsuya," Kame says, and he means it, even though he really doesn't.


End file.
